billionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Boasts and Rails
Boasts and Rails is the name of the eighth episode of the Season 1 of Billions. The episode was written by Wes Jones and directed by John Dahl. Plot Summary Axe receives a tip about a mole inside his company, throwing the US Attorney's case into jeopardy. Connerty faces a moral dilemma in how to respond, leading to conflict with Chuck, who finds himself reconsidering his position as both he and Wendy look toward a future without Axe Capital looming between them. As the investigation begins to encroach on Lara's private life, a secret from Axe's past surfaces, threatening everything he has built. Plot FBI agents in tactical gear rush into Donnie Caan's house in the middle of the night. Donnie tells his husband that it'll be okay and to take care of the kids. The agents burst through the door right as Donnie attempts to hide his medication from plain sight. Dale complements Donnie on how nice his place is, then drags him away while his husband watches. At the Attorney General's offices, Bryan informs Donnie he wanted him to truly understand what it would be like when they took him to jail, away from his family and friends forever. Donnie says he doesn't understand as he's giving Bryan exactly what he wants. Bryan throws back the USB flash drive Donnie gave him in their last meeting and Donnie says that he put Axe Capital's internal audit on Kemlot Biochemical there. Donnie says that when Axe Capital takes a "long" position, that flash drive will be a key piece of evidence as it will contradict all the other information publicly available, and once Axe cashes in on the position, Bryan will have him dead to rights. Bryan says there is no connection between the documents there and Bobby. Donnie says to check the cyber trail, but Bryan tells him there is none. Bryan threatens Donnie and gives him a final ultimatum; deliver Axe in one weeks time or be prepared to go to jail. As Donnie is escorted out by the agents, a janitor takes notice of him. Chuck takes his son Kevin to the Big Apple Circus where families have gathered to watch indoor amusements. When Kevin notices major league baseball player Mark Teixeira in attendance, Chuck agrees to take his son to him for an autograph. Once they get closer though, Chuck realizes Mark is speaking to Bobby Axelrod and they make eye contact with each other. Chuck tells his son, they'll get to Mark later but Bobby encourages Kevin to come over and tells Mark that he knows the family and it would mean a lot to the kid if they met. Kevin looks back at his dad who agrees. Chuck is hesitant but appreciates the gesture and Axe lets him know that there is no reason for their wives or kids to get caught up in their mess. Wendy, with the daughter in tow, catches up with her family and asks what she missed. Axe says nothing, and tells Wendy they'll catch up later back at the office. The Rhoades family leaves with Chuck giving one last dirty look to Bobby. Bobby gets a call at the Circus from Hall who informs him that he has a janitor informant at the Attorney General's office. Hall mentions there is a security breach in their company, and Bobby abruptly leaves to hear more about what the informant told Hall. Back home, Wendy tells Chuck the kids were overjoyed today and she's glad she didn't allow their run in with Axe to ruin the event. Chuck says it took everything in him to control himself, which Wendy is not happy about, as she believes her kids happiness should be motivation enough for Chuck to behave. Chuck tells Wendy if he was a patient of hers, he'd expect to get a sympathetic ear for not being his best version 24/7, but Wendy corrects him that she'd counsel him to let it go and grow up. Wendy says Axe is capable of doing nice things, but Chuck says he only did this thing today because of his special relationship with Wendy. Wendy doesn't argue though, but instead chooses this moment to admit she has been seeing a headhunter about a new job. Wendy admits that Chuck recusing himself meant a lot to her and that she decided to look into it herself. Chuck asks how the process is going but Wendy says the numbers don't add up. Chuck says they'll make it work but Wendy, says she'd go from making 8x what Chuck makes to a 1/4 less of his current salary (it is revealed here Chuck is making $185,000 a year). She says private schools for the kids would no longer be an option, a point Chuck argues with as they could use the money she has in Axe's fund. Wendy though is not excited about burning through their savings when it would only mean they could continue their standard of living for 5 more years before losing it all. Chuck says his kids must stay enrolled in the same school he and his fore fathers attended as its important, legacy wise, and you can't put a price on it. Wendy reminds Chuck that there is a price for attendance though, $70,000 a year per kid. Wendy tells Chuck he should consider seeing a headhunter if he really wants it to workout, but Chuck insists its not the right time for him to leave. Wendy decides to make a deal with Chuck, and informs him that if he leaves his job and finds something that truly pays well, she will leave her job at Axe Capital immediately. Chuck remains silent though. Kate goes to an art exhibition and meets a friend, Alyssa. Kate says she hates events like this, but her friend insists that her boss has a redacted chapter for a book that she will enjoy reading. Alyssa then introduces Kate to her boss, Albus "Goose" Quill. Back at the offices, Bryan and his team pour over the original manuscript of June's memoir and admit that, while there is nothing illegal in the pages, it is very damning of Axelrod's reputation. Chuck enters the room and realizes he shouldn't be there, but Kate asks him to stay. She provides a copy of the memoir to Chuck, but Chuck opts for the short version instead. So Kate tells him directly that Bobby's back story regarding 9/11 is a lie. The truth of why Axe was not at work in the World Trade Center during 9/11 was because Bobby was going over his severance package at his personal lawyers offices. Chuck is blown away by the revelation and praises Kate. Bryan states that the former partners believed Axe's trades were illegal and decided to push him out, but their deaths resulted in Bobby's career being saved. Rather then be fired, Bobby took over the firm and re-branded it with his own name. Bryan continues that where Bobby leads people to believe that he helped, like other people did on the streets, with the rescue effort, the reality is that Bobby continued trading while the world was in a panic. By the time the markets were open again, Bobby was millions of dollars richer. Chuck leaves the office saying he cannot have any part of this, surprising the team, but Bryan gets the message. Bryan and Chuck speak in private to confirm how they will leak this. Chuck says to use Dimonda, which surprises Bryan as he seems to be in Axe's pocket, but Chuck insists that this story will show the man that it is better to side with them, not Axelrod, as they can provide him the truly juicy stories. At Axe Capital, Bobby receives a letter from his secretary. He opens it up but immediately pockets the contents after glancing at it when Wags arrives, asking what the urgent request of his presence was about. Axe informs Wags that Hall has discovered there is an informant working with Chuck at their offices. Wags says Axe should fire everyone immediately and start with a clean slate just to be safe, but Axe says its unnecessary and he knows exactly what to do about it. Axe shouts at everyone to put their phones down, and starts in on Mafee, grilling him on who he was talking to and to give him his personal phone. Axe questions a phone number and Mafee reveals its his old high school girlfriend and that they are still sweet for one another. Bobby calls the number, but when a woman picks up, speaking flirtatiously on the phone, Axe throws it aside. He turns around to continue addressing everyone and states that he is going to turn this place upside down to find their "quisling" and that everyone is on notice. Mafee is confused and asks what a quisling is, to which Donnie answers "a turncoat". The entire event is eavesdropped by Dale via the wire on Donnie. Bryan goes to Kate's office to personally praise her on the memoir lead. He asks her to go out with him to celebrate, but Kate responds she has plans with her parents but that Bryan is free to come along. Before Bryan can answer, Terri enters the office and informs the team that Axe is launching a mole hunt, though its uncertain if Axe is acting out of paranoia or if he has learned something significant. Bryan curses and both him and Terri leave the office to plan their next move. Over lunch, Chuck tells Bryan it's likely that Donnie will be discovered, but they can reduce that chance if they bury the "Rubinex" case they have on Donnie as there are too many leaks at the SEC to guarantee Axe will never learn of it. Chuck believes that one of the people that works for Spyros likely is in bed with Axe Capital. He suggests to Bryan to serve up Axe a false mole, but Bryan is hesitant to screw someone innocent over. Chuck says the choice is up to Bryan. Lara celebrates with the entire restaurant staff for their recent acquisition of a Michelin Star. She raises a toast to her sister Lu, for bringing this win to the team. After the meal, Lara and Tito speak privately, at which point he explains that federal agents are discreetly watching the farm, Axe Hills. Lara asks if everyone working there is legal and has their own working papers, but Tito begs Lara not to make him lie to her, confirming her suspicion. Back at Axe Capital, Bobby has his tech guy flag the electronic communications most likely to signal fishy business, and has his IT guy read the e-mails to him. He is hesitant as some of the stuff being said is not flattering at all, but Axe insists and knows it because he "is their boss". The IT guy informs Axe that his employees are scared after Axe's announcement earlier and that three people have completely wiped clean their hard drives as a result. Bobby demands to know who, and is informed that it's Channing Feldt, Butch "Pouch" Probert, and Donnie Caan. Chuck and Dimonda meet, and Dimonda states that if he can verify the story, that he and Chuck will have a relationship from here on out. Dimonda warns Chuck that if he is being manipulated and the story is fake that he won't be happy with Chuck, but Chuck assures him its true and is confident his due diligence will prove exactly that. Meanwhile, Bryan does indeed join Kate to dine with her parents. Kate's father, Frank, is a businessman though, and questions Bryan's integrity to avoid unscrupulous behavior unlike his peers. Bryan is offended, but Frank questions what he intends to do with the memoir now that he knows the truth. Bryan is surprised to learn that he is aware of it, but Kate admits to having reached out to her father for advice before bringing it to Bryan's attention, something that her father had advised her to do. It is, as Frank states, his daughters duty is to bring it to their superiors attention, even if they ultimately decide to do something unethical. Bryan states its for the greater good, but Frank says the erosion of ones principles doesn't happen all at once and creeps in slowly, which leaves Bryan silent. Bobby celebrates with Lara in private over the Michelin Star achievement, but Bobby notices that Lara is not happy. Lara tells Bobby she had to let go numerous employees for being undocumented as she suspects there are ICE agents watching their properties very closely. Bobby is upset but tells Lara they are probably Rhoades's people and he apologizes for not telling Lara sooner. Lara is upset but Axe says they have no reason not to keep going about their business, but Lara says that this is a new reality and they shouldn't act like it isn't. Bryan tells Chuck in private that he will not leak the story, despite its tactical benefits, he doesn't wanna go down that road. Chuck argues with Bryan that he is throwing away his best chance to win this, but Bryan doesn't budge and says he will do it his own way. When Bryan leaves, Chuck requests his secretary to arrange a meeting between himself and Adam DeGiulio. Meanwhile, Axe Capital is having construction work done in the building and a rumor is being spread that its a panic room. Wags sends Donnie, Pouch and Channing into a conference room while Bryan and Dale listen in via the wire. Axe and Wags enter the room and they all stare at one another silently. When Donnie and Axe lock eyes, Donnie rushes out to vomit. Axe tells everyone they will continue their meeting tomorrow, but tells Wag's in private that while he lets them all sweat, there is one person in particular he wants Hall's man to follow tonight. Donnie messages Bryan that they need to meet right away, and Hall's man tails Donnie as he exits the parking lot of Axe Capital. Bryan leaves for his meeting with Donnie, and Chuck takes notice. Chuck goes to see one of his employees, Tonelle. He asks Tonelle to clear her work plate, but when she asks Chuck what he is freeing her up to do, he tells her to be patient. While waiting at their meeting spot, Donnie receives a call from Bryan, who tells Donnie that he is being followed and to go home. Donnie leaves immediately. Chuck and Ira finish up a game of squash and enjoy a sauna visit afterwards. Ira questions why Chuck is playing with him so often when before he'd rarely see him. Chuck tells Ira he has been contemplating going into the private sector and wants Ira's help. Ira is excited and says he will find three candidates and start a bidding war for Chuck, but Chuck responds he is only interested in one place, Horvath, home to the best Supreme Court litigators. Ira laughs and tells Chuck to just tell him when and where, and he will arrange the meeting. Donnie arrives home and is surprised to see Bryan. He informs Bryan that there are three suspects and Pouch is clearly innocent as he achieved the nickname by proving he lacks the "balls" to do anything. He tells Bryan that if Axe loses faith in him, he will likely give the Kemlot trade to someone else, but Bryan tells Donnie he shouldn't let him do that. Bryan tells Donnie to get the trade, make the trade, then testify. This surprises Donnie as there was no discussion before now that he'd have to testify in court, but Bryan reminds Donnie that the Constitution gives Axe the right to face his accuser, or in this case, the person who made the recordings of Axe. Donnie says he isn't equipped to do that, but Bryan assures him he can handle it. Chuck and Adam have their breakfast meeting and they talk about their life goals. Chuck makes note of how he envisions Adam being a circuit judge, maybe even a Supreme Court judge one day, but Adam admits that while he would like that, there is no opening at present. Chuck reminds him that things change, and Adam claims they must be getting to the point of their meeting. Chuck tells Adam that he wants Tonelle assigned the Axelrod case as Bryan's workload is becoming too much to juggle everything. Adam says this is a problem as both he and the Attorney General signed off on Bryan due to the mans integrity. Chuck reminds Adam that Tonelle received The US Attorney's Award For Excellence in the Prosecution of Fraud, but Adam says its no longer about that. Chuck has recused himself, and it cannot be seen that him or anyone else is pulling the strings. Chuck says he has the right to determine which of his attorneys lead investigations in the Southern District. Adam agrees but says if that is the argument Chuck is making, it would be easier and cleaner to change hands completely and send the case to the Eastern District. He ends the meeting telling Chuck to enjoy his food. Axe tells Wendy he would like her to sit in, give her opinions, and make observations about the people he will be speaking to today. He wants her to give him insights into their minds, and their first meeting is with Donnie Caan. Axe questions Donnie about his recent trip to FedEx and if he has been speaking to the FBI, all of which Bryan is intently listening to. Wendy, realizing what is going on, asks to speak to Axe alone. The two step into her office and Wendy says she won't be his human lie detector. Donnie, while left alone, indicates how uncomfortable he is by saying he cannot do this, knowing that Bryan and the others are listening in. When Axe returns, he continues grilling Donnie and the others in one-on-one sessions, without the aid of Wendy. Of the three, Donnie handles it the worst, and once that is clear, Bryan in frustration tosses the headphones aside and leaves. Chuck meets with Alex, one of the heads of Horvath, in a fine cigar lounge to discuss their potential future. Chuck says he is happy they made time for this meeting and that he is fielding numerous offers. Horvath makes it clear that he knows Chuck's salary of $185,000 and tells him that he will earn that every work week upon joining their firm. Chuck asks what they would expect in return, and Alex informs him that they want his insight, experience, and expertise. Chuck could make his own schedule, work when he wants, or golf every monday morning if thats what he chooses. He continues to name perks, and makes it clear that it would only be a matter of time before they make him partner. All of this information pleases Chuck and he leans back to take it all in. Hall meets with Axe and tells him he has discovered their informant. Hall tells Axe not to be upset as, in a "long enough timeline", everyone he knows would betray him eventually. Axe confesses what he is upset about is how he didn't see it coming. Bobby meets Dimonda outside his home, and Dimonda requests a comment from Bobby on his latest story. Axe knows something is up though, and questions why Dimonda wouldn't just call him, realizing that it can only be because there is something big happening. Dimonda reveals the full story before Axe about his dark beginnings coming to light. Axe fights back his feelings but is clearly shaken that the story is about to reach the public ear. Back at the offices of the Attorney General, Terri informs the team that Dimonda's story just dropped. Chuck is pleased, but everyone else reacts to the story with shock. Wags screams at everyone in the office to turn the televisions off and to get back to work. Wendy cuts a private session short upon learning of the news from her secretary. Lara decides to pull the kids out of school so they can avoid hearing it from someone else. Bobby agrees and decides to increase security as well. Lu is disgusted though, and confronts Lara asking if she knew about all this. Lara says she did, but that they shouldn't think poorly of Bobby as they knew nothing about each other at the time. Bobby enters Axe Capital and heads straight to his office. Wags confirms that they will stand behind him on this and Orrin suggests a defamation suit. But Bobby doesn't want to go that route. He admits to the story being true, and confesses that he saw an opportunity to make $750 million dollars and he knew that the firm and the surviving family members would need the money now more then ever. Axe calls in Pouch and throws down an SEC file declaring that he knows he is the mole. Pouch is fired before he can deny it and Donnie watches as Pouch packs up his things and leaves. Wendy finds Axe hidden away and tells him he has nothing to be ashamed of. She says it was a stressful day on 9/11 and Bobby did the only thing he knows how to do best, trade. Axe apologizes for the position he put her in, and the two decide they can weather this. At the same time, Bryan and Chuck meet at a pier. Bryan admits to framing Pouch to maintain Donnie's cover. He has trouble stomaching what he's done, but Chuck believes he knows the cure. Bobby goes to Capparello's Pizzeria. He notices various judgmental eyes from people and asks Bruno why a check is written out to him. Bruno says its his cut of the profits and that they are partners, but Bobby tears up the check and agrees to share a bottle of wine instead. Bobby asks Bruno if he's aware of the news and what they are saying about him, but Bruno says he's been busy making pizza's all day. At a bar, Chuck and Bryan get very drunk. He tells Bryan to relax as Pouch is probably dirty but Bryan still believes it wasn't right. Chuck tells Bryan he recently denied a $9 million dollar job offer because he believes in Bryan and the good they can both do together. Back home, Chuck tells Wendy about the job offer from Horvath, and how he had to deny it. He tells Wendy he is aware that she knew this would always be the outcome. Wendy admits she knew, but that it was a conclusion Chuck had to come too himself. He questions if Wendy would have followed through with quitting Axe Capital if he did accept the offer, but Wendy says he didn't so it doesn't matter now what she would have done. Chuck tells Wendy he can't stand seeing her continue to work for Axe, and he can't understand himself why he completely hates it as it is Axe's riches that pay for their lifestyle and their children's schooling. Wendy consoles Chuck and says it isn't that simple and that things are changing at Axe Capital, so his hatred of the firm won't last forever. Chuck agrees that it won't, but believes that is because Axe Capital will one day be destroyed, not reformed. Donnie and Axe park their cars next to each other on an empty road. Donne tells Axe he knows he had to put on a show, but that it still rattled his nerves. Axe says he needed Rhoades to believe that Donnie had truly flipped. Donnie and Bobby have been working together, though if it has been the entire time or began at a certain point after Bryan flipped him is unclear. He asks Bobby when they can give the Attorney General's offices Kemlot and Axe tells him they will do it soon. Then the two drive away. Cast Starring * Paul Giamatti as Chuck Rhoades * Damian Lewis as Bobby Axelrod * Maggie Siff as Wendy Rhoades * Malin Akerman as Lara Axelrod * Toby Leonard Moore as Bryan Connerty * David Costabile as Wags * Condola Rashad as Kate Sacker Guest Starring * Harry Lennix as Frank Sacker * Terry Kinney as Hall * Glenn Fleshler as Orrin Bach * David Cromer as Donnie Caan * Susan Misner as Terri McCue * Adriane Lenox as Mrs. Sacker * Ben Shenkman as Ira Schirmer * James Le Gros as Hall's Henchman * Ivan Martin as The Pouch * Frank Harts as Dale Christo * Austin Pendleton as Goose Quill * Byron Jennings as Alex * Sam Gilroy as Michael Dimonda * Louisa Krause as Lu * Matthew Humphreys as Walter * Zachary Unger as Kevin Rhoades * Arthur J. Nascarella as Bruno Capparelo * Rob Morrow as Adam DeGiulio __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes